The Outlaw Josey Wales
The Outlaw Josey Wales is an American film by Clint Eastwood with starring Clint Eastwood, Dan George and Sondra Locke . The scenario of the film is based on the novel The Rebel Outlaw:. Josey Wales (1973) by Forrest Carter (reissued in 1975 under the title Gone to Texas) The Outlaw Josey Wales was a huge success in cinema and spent 31.8 million dollars. In 1996 the film was selected for preservation in the National Film Registry of the Library of Congress . Contents * 1 Story * 2 Cast * 3 History * Scenario 4 * 5 Actors * 6 Production * 7 History and fiction * 8 Sources * 9 External link Story Josey Wales is a poor, peaceful farmer in Missouri. The American Civil War has broken out and fight the army of the southern states of the north. Wales has decided to stay out of the war, but unfortunately for him the war finds his farm. A group of unruly soldiers, Jah-Hawkers or Redlegs, fighting on the side of the Northerners led by Senator James Lane, overtakes the farm and kills the wife and son of Wales. Wales himself is wounded and left for dead. Later Wales joins a group of unruly southern soldiers, called Bushwhackers, guerrillas led by William T. "Bloody Bill" Anderson. He fought bravely until there is an end to the civil war. Captain Fletcher, who has defected to the Redlegs led by Captain Terrill demands the surrender of the Bushwackers and she promises amnesty, Josey distrusts the promises of Fletcher and hides. Its dimensions do give themselves over and are lured and killed in an ambush. If Wales sees this he conquers an Gatling machine gun and mowing down several Redlegs. Flight Wales and then the angry senator Lane put a price of $ 5,000 on his head.Pursued by bounty hunters and Redlegs put Wales head for Texas to start a new life there. Along Josey gathers a diverse group of followers around him. Not that the former rebel that he would rather travel alone, but because of unusual circumstances. He saves the life of an old Cherokee Indian, Lone Watie, and he frees an old woman, Sarah, and her granddaughter Laura Lee, from the hands of Comancheros. The group will rest in an old ranch that has been built to withstand attacks from Indians. Terrill and his Redlegs know Josey and his group, however, to pinpoint. In a firefight around the ranch turns Josey virtually all Redlegs out. The remaining Redlegs flights. Josey Wales overtakes Terrill and fight him. He was wounded but manages to kill the leader of the Redlegs anyway. Some friends of Josey at a bar in Santa Rio, close to the ranch, catches it and takes care of his wounds. When a group of Texas Rangers arrives with Captain Fletcher, Josey's friends say that he was slain in a shootout in Monterrey, Mexico. The Rangers accept the story and travel further, but Fletcher remains suspicious. He says he will go to Mexico to seek Wales. As he drives away, Josey comes out and despite the protests of his friends, he drives away .. Cast * Clint Eastwood - Josey Wales * Dan George - Lone Watie * Sondra Locke - Laura Lee * Bill McKinney - Terrill * John Vernon - Fletcher * Paula Trueman - Grandma Sarah * Sam Bottoms - Jamie * Geraldine Keams - Little Moonlight * Woodrow Parfrey - Carpet Bagger * Joyce Jameson - Rose * Sheb Wooley - Travis Cobb * Royal Dano - Ten Spot * Matt Clark - Kelly * Will Sampson - Ten Bears * John Quade - leader of the Comancheros * Richard Farnsworth - Comanchero * Kyle Eastwood - the son of Josey * Len Lesser - Abe * Doug McGrath - Lige * John Russell - Bloody Bill Anderson * John Chandler - bounty hunter edit In 1973, Forrest Carter wrote the novel The Rebel Outlaw Josey Wales. The book was a small problem (75 pieces) published by a publishing house in Arkansas. Carter sent a copy to Clint Eastwood in the hope that the actor / director interested in the film rights. Eastwoods solid producer Robert Daley, which acted as a kind of sieve for such requests read the cover letter and got interested. He gave the book to Eastwood and advised them to read it. Eastwood responded to the request and was very impressed with The Rebel Outlaw Josey Wales. He bought the film rights to Carter for his own production company Malpaso. He did write the screenplay and hired Philip Kaufman for directing. Kaufman had The Great Northfield Minnesota Raid (1972) directed, one of the favorite films of Eastwood. After Eastwood had directed the film, Forrest Carter tried more of his books to sell to him. During the negotiations came to light that Forrest Carter was actually Asa Carter. Asa Carter was in the fifties and sixties of the last century has been active as a supporter of the Ku Klux Klan, he was an anti-Semite and supporter of racial segregation. He was also active in politics and wrote speeches for a politician George Wallace also a supporter of racial segregation. After 1970, Carter began to distance himself from his past, moved and took a different first name. But the Washington Post found out the truth. Upon hearing this, Eastwood took directly from Forrest Carter. Other Americans were appalled that the author of books such as The Education of Little Tree, was a racist. (The Education of Little Tree, as it turned out, the whole fictitious biography of Carter was who claimed that he was a half-breed Cherokee. It was one of the favorite books of Oprah Winfrey ). Carter died in 1979 and his family later placed a tombstone on which his real name, "Asa Earl Carter" was mentioned. Scenario Clint Eastwood gave the novel by Forrest Carter to Sonia Chernus screenwriter and producer Bob Daley of his production company Malpaso. Later worked Michael Cimino and Philip Kaufman's scenario again.Chernus had departed from the novel and Kaufman wanted the film remained close to the novel. In particular, the movie character Josey Wales got much with the fictional character. In particular expressions such as "reckon" the pronunciation of the word 'horse' (horse) as "hoss" and "ye" instead of "you" (you). Also, chewing tobacco and then spit it back on its victims (and one dog) comes directly from the book. Kaufman also maintained the interpretation of the characters of Little Waite, Grandmother Sarah and her granddaughter, Laura Lee. Actors It was a foregone conclusion that Eastwood was given the title role. Finally, it was Malpaso, Eastwood's production company, which had put the film in motion. It was therefore not surprising that Eastwood interfered extensively with the selection of the actors. So was his son, Kyle, a small role as the son of Josey Wales. Eastwood had been impressed by the performances of Chief Dan George who received an Oscar nomination for his role in the film Little Big Man (1970) by Arthur Penn. According Eastwood Chief Dan George was the only one who could play the role of Lone Watie. He praised the actor for his ability there to see one royal moment and the next moment as an orphaned puppy. Another nominated for an Oscar, Sondra Locke, was chosen by Eastwood against the wishes of director Philip Kaufman. Locke would be the divisive issue of cooperation between Kaufman and Eastwood. Production Even before the screenplay was ready started cinematographer Bruce Surtees with James Fargo and Fritz Manes locations to search. Eventually, the following locations were selected: Glen Canyon, Utah, Kanab Movie Ranch in Kanab, Utah, USA, Lake Powell, Arizona, Mescal, Arizona, Oroville, California, Paria, Utah, and Wyoming. The recordings started in mid October 1975 and would last eight weeks. Soon there was disagreement between Eastwood and Kaufman. Eastwood hated directors who needed more time for the shooting of a scene than necessary. He was a student of Don Siegel a director who always worked fast and kept within budget. Kaufman however, was vigilant and had an eye for the most minor details. They started working on each other's mood and there were still major disagreements. In addition, there was friction between the two men over Sondra Locke. Eastwood had fallen in love with his co-star, but also director Kaufman had been impressed with Locke. Eventually the situation became untenable and Kaufman was dismissed on 24 October by producer Robert Daley. The resignation of Kaufman took a shock wave resulting from the union of directors in the USA (Directors Guild of America). As Kaufman had deployed with heart and soul to the film and his dismissal only seemed motivated by personal differences, they saw no real reason for dismissal. Eastwood refused to take back Kaufman and he was fined $ 60,000. The Directors Guild took on a new line, known as The Clint Eastwood Rule, "which states that" as a producer and a director dismisses the director himself, he takes will be fined. " Eastwood paid the fine and took the direction. Further incidents were off and the film was completed within the schedule. The only problem Eastwood had to solve was the Chief Dan George was having trouble remembering his lines. Eastwood had to improvise the actor and the old man who naturally was a good storyteller, also turned out to be a good improviser. History and fiction The character Josey Wales is based on Bill Wilson, a farmer who became a legend in the state of Missouri during the Civil War . During this war, the state of Missouri was divided into supporters of the south and the north. Wilson was neutral and worked the land at his farm at Corn Creek near Edgar Springs in Missouri. After a group of northern soldiers had raided his farm, Wilson joined the irregular militia of William T. Anderson , nicknamed Bloody Bill, also a man who really existed. Wilson was after the war, a price on his head and fled to Texas. The opponent of Wales in the film, Captain Fletcher, is based on Captain Dave Poole, during the American Civil War, a member of Ouantrill's Raiders. After the war Poole assisted the US government to disarm the rebels and allow surrender. The Redlegs from the film were real. They came from the state of Kansas, and fought alongside the northern army. The Redlegs wore red leggings, to which they owed their name (= Redlegs red legs). Category:American film Category:Films 1976 Category:Western Category:Film in the National Film Registry Category:Warner Brothers Category:Film of Clint Eastwood